


becalm

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: AceLaw Drabbles & Ficlets [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Ace hugs Law.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Drabbles & Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	becalm

**Author's Note:**

> i saw some art of these two goobers hugging (that i unfortunately can't find a legitimate source for 😭) and i am tender and feral

Law wasn’t a big hugger, but he made an exception for Ace.

Ace hugged like his life depended on it. 

Strong arms wrapped around Law’s torso, engulfing him in a comfortable warmth. Ace held him tightly enough to feel secure, but not so tight as to suffocate him. It came with practice, after one too many enthusiastic hugs left Law gasping for air.

When Law reciprocated, Ace hummed in appreciation. He tucked his head under Law’s chin to press a tender kiss to his neck, and Law’s shoulders relaxed. 

Ace was the only person who could soothe him with touch.

**Author's Note:**

> i am on tumblr as tellmewhatyouc and i am always ready to Yell and take requests


End file.
